Role Reversal
by poisonx8
Summary: Maka has gone and put herself in danger again. This time Soul is tired of it, he decides it's his turn to take control. SMUT, domination and over stimulation. One-Shot


"What the fuck was that Maka?!" Soul stormed into the house with Maka on his trail. To describe Soul as pissed was a complete understatement. Something was different now though, usually as pissed as Soul got, he normally was calm by the time they got back to their apartment.

Maka walked through the front door after him and turned to shut the door, before she could even turn back around, she felt a hand slap the wall beside her head. Maka froze, too stunned to even give a proper response. Sometimes Soul was known to have a temper, especially when it came to the safety and wellbeing of his Meister, but it was hardly towards her.

"Tonight, I'm in charge. I'm doing all the talking." Soul whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He ran a hand up the back of her thigh, resting on the inside of her cool skin.

Usually Maka was in charge, after all she was the Meister, and even in the bedroom Soul usually let her take charge simply because he found it exceptionally sexy how confident she was. Sometimes her confidence landed her in trouble, like tonight. Maka got way in over her head and once again put her life in danger trying to save soul, not like he needed it anyway. Ever since the fight with Asura, Soul noticed Maka seemed to be a bit more reckless than normal.

"Now, I wanna know, what the fuck was that?" His hand left her thigh to grip her hip and turn her around, pressing her back against the door. His crimson eyes stared deep into her wide emerald orbs capturing her attention. "Maka." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips causing butterflies in her stomach.

Once their lives had somewhat returned to normal after the death of Asura, Maka and Soul's relationship slowly developed. After being the last two to acknowledge there was tension between them that stemmed further than just a partnership, they finally decided to give it a try. They also decided to give a couple other things in their private lives a try. Soul had actually been the one curious to see if Maka's bossy nature took over in the bedroom as well, low and behold it actually did. While there were times that Soul would dominate her, Maka would generally just dominate him naturally.

"I asked you a question My Meister." Soul grinned moving his lips to the shell of her ear. Maka's knees started shaking, she didn't trust her legs to keep herself standing. Something in Maka wanted her to give into his control, but the stubborn part in her caused her to break away from him walking towards the couch in the living room, kicking her shoes off.

Soul left out a huff and followed her to the couch. Maka wanted to give in, she actually had a real long day and the last thing she wanted to do was fight. She watched as Soul kicked off his own shoes before walking onto the rug. He towered over her sitting on the edge of the couch. Soul gripped her chin and held her head up towards his gaze. She crossed her leg, stifling the warmth pooling between the apexes of her thighs. Something about his cool headed yet controlling demeanor was making it easier for her to want to surrender to him.

"I'm asking you a question." Soul calmly explained looking into her flushed face as he took off his shirt, smirking inwardly to himself. He knew her so well; she was on the brink of giving into him.

"I was trying to keep you safe. I didn't want you getting hurt." Maka replied, barely above a whisper, but she knew he would hear her. Soul let out an exasperated sigh, his glare hardened, making Maka shrink back into the couch.

"I'm you're fucking weapon, that's not your job!" Soul roared out in frustration. Maka wanted to scream back at him, but she couldn't find her voice. She wasn't frightened, that was the last thing she'd ever feel towards Soul. "I can't lose you again; I refuse to come close to losing you again."

Everything happened so fast, Maka barely had time to react. In a swift fluid motion, Soul lowered his body and gripped her hips hard, pushing her body to lie down flat. His lips were all over her neck, nipping and kissing any part of skin he could get to. Maka reached up to try and pull his shirt off only for him to grab both her wrists and pin them above her head.

"What did I just say?" Soul huskily asked nibbling her earlobe, causing her to wiggle around a bit.

"You're in charge." He smiled at the sound of her sweet voice, his Maka. The private version he had all to himself. Now she had given in, all he had to do was lure her deeper into his control.

Soul wrapped his hands around both her wrists and used his other hand to pop open the buttons of her white blouse. He licked a trail from her neck down to the tops of her breasts. Grinning to himself, Soul reached in her bra and tweaked a hard peak, causing her body to jump in response. He pulled a mound out and licked a slow light circle around her pink tip. She wiggled against him, feeling the bulge in his pants press against her legs. She whimpered as he pulled away, removing his warm contact on her skin.

"Soul." She moaned in desperate need. He pulled her up to a sitting position, tearing her black coat loosely hanging off of her body, tossing it aside. Maka felt her breathing shallow; she loved when he undressed her. Soul pulled the green tie the rest of the way off of her before freeing her body from her tight white top. Maka sat before him in her bra, with one mound hanging out from him ravaging her and her short skirt bunched up towards her hips. He reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall in her lap. Maka's cheeks flushed sitting before him topless. Soul reached out towards her skirt, dipping under it and pulling her panties off. She looked up at him waiting to see where he was going with this.

Soul flashed his shark teeth at her as he saw her slight shiver from the breeze coming up under her skirt. He was leaving her skirt on purposely to torment her, knowing she wanted contact there. Soul pushed her so she settled into the back of the couch. He licked another trail down to her hips, right above her skirt, sucking on the skin gently. She let out a small whimper wanting him to go lower. His eyes rolled up to meet hers grinning against her skin. He kissed a trail back up to her lips, leaving bite marks along her neck. She whimpered in the pleasure brought on by the slight pain of his teeth.

"Patience." He whispered holding her hips down, keeping her from bucking up against him once more. He turned his attention to her mounds, taking a peak in his mouth, sucking and gently biting it. Maka threw her head back against the couch letting out a growl in frustration, now she knew why he was keeping her skirt on. "You're going to learn a lesson tonight, my hard headed Meister."

Soul reached a hand slowly down and cupped her through her skirt; she let out a sigh before it turned into a frustrated whimper. She wanted so badly to feel his skin against hers. He ground his palm against her warmth, slightly chuckling to himself.

"Soul, please." She murmured, almost incoherently. Maka's face flushed and she felt herself slick the fabric barrier between them. Soul placed more pressure behind his hand, grinding his palm into her, not quite rubbing where she needed, but teasing her enough. His other hand was fondling her mound switching with his mouth on the other peak. Maka was slowly losing her grip on everything, her voice raising louder. "Soul!" She called out in desperation again.

"C'mon Maka." He coaxed, "You're going to learn how I feel when you act haphazardly, helpless." He reached up and bit down on her shoulder. She let out a strangled cry as he swiped his tongue over the mark, sucking on it gently. That was sure to leave a mark for the next couple days. Maka ground her hips harder against his palm, wanting some form of release.

"I'll be good! I promise!" She screamed, angry and too far sunken into his pleasure. He raised an eyebrow at her before ducking his head towards her stomach, leaving heated kisses everywhere. "I'll stop throwing myself into danger! Please!"

Soul stopped all movement and pulled away from her, she let out a guttural scream at the loss of all stimulation. His shit-eating grin drove her up the wall. Soul paused for a quick second before reaching down and yanking her off the couch into a standing position. He pulled his pants off and tossed them aside leaving him in his straining boxers.

She bit her lip in anticipation, wanting so badly to reach out and grab him. Instead Soul shot his hands out, quickly pulling off her skirt. Maka felt very exposed, her body going into hyper-drive from all the sensitivity building up. He pulled her wrist and spun her around before bending her over the table; she let out a gasp but held her position.

The rustling of a piece of clothing, she assumed his boxers, caught her attention. She braced as she felt his eagerness press against her ass. She started to slowly grinded herself against him, earning a swat on the ass which sent a shock between her legs.

She bit her lip as she felt her him rub himself against her pussy. He reached around with his other hand holding onto her lower stomach. He ran his fingers up and down her toned abdomen loving the feeling of her skin.

"What do you want Maka?" He mumbled into her hear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. She ground her hips against him, earning a smack to her cunt with his appendage. She stopped, mainly out of shock.

"I want you." She whispered breathless.

"To?" He coaxed her to finished her filthy sentence.

She couldn't respond, too loss in his continuous ministrations against her dripping cavern. Soul reached forward and gripped her hair, pulling her body back towards him. She let out a gasp feeling her drip onto him.

"Maka."

She whimpered as he pulled harder on her hair, rubbing himself harder against her. She let out a loud groan, "Fuck me!" She screamed in need.

He pushed her down against the table before sliding in her slick cunt. She let out a moan as he bottomed out in her, pressing his hips flush against hers. "Soul!" She wailed, face warmth body shaking from the waiting anticipation. He pulled out slowly and drove back in one harsh motion. Her body lurched forward, breasts catching in his hands. Soul used them as leverage to pull her back against him. He pumped in her harshly, listening to her sweet words falling from her mouth.

"Maka." He gritted as he drove in and out of her at a faster pace.

Soul pinched at her nipples listening to her cry out in heated pleasure. She braced herself on her hands wishing she could balance herself enough to reach down and push herself hard over the edge.

"Soul please. My c-clit." She stammered out, unable to concentrate. He released one of her tits and reached down to toy with her swollen bud. A few more thrusts and she was clenching around him hard, he held her up as he thighs shook and her body clenched up.

Once her body relaxed he pulled out of her and spun her around to face him. "Hold on, baby." He reached down gripped her thighs and hoisted her up. Maka wrapped her legs around him as he turned to press her against the wall opposite the kitchen. He reached between them and shoved himself back in her. She let out a hiss that turned into a scream as he bounced her against the wall, pumping in and out with as much speed as he could. She captured his lips and licked him, waiting entrance. Their tongues danced against each other in need.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. This. Again." He punctuated with each thrust against her swollen lips. He nipped at her lips against before pulling away and looking at her flushed face. "Cum again," it wasn't a request. Soul commanded sternly. She shook her head whimpering.

"I can't," She cried into the night, over sensitive all over her body.

"You can and you will." He walked over to the couch and toppled them over. Soul sat up and continued driving himself into her. He pinned her arms above her head and used his free hand to toggle with her swollen clit again. She thrashed against him, over stimulated, but loving every second of it. "C'mon sweetheart," he cooed again smiling as her face contorted and reddening against the pressure. Her body clenched and her pussy milked his cock, wanting for its release. He released her wrists and pumped hard, a few more pumps and he emptied himself into her as her clenching slowed down. Maka's body slowly calmed as her body let out a twitch. He grunted into her shoulder as his own climax calmed.

He pulled away from her chuckling at her hooded eyes. Soul gently pulled himself out of her and stood. She looked at him standing over her, his cock dripping from a mix of them both.

"Are you okay?" He sighed staring at her limp form. She nodded, not enough energy to respond. "We need to clean up." She nodded her head and threw her arms in the air. He rolled his eyes and bent down to scoop her up. He looked down at her frail tired body and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

"love you too." She whispered tiredly.

"You really promise not to be reckless?" He inquired walking towards the bathroom.

"No." She smiled sleepily.

"That's what I thought."


End file.
